bleach_retributionfandomcom-20200213-history
B:RPS
This is the fundamental concepts for stats and how they are used. Obviously, it is impossible to define every plausible situation and use for stats in this notecard in compensation for every single ability you, the players, can think up. This notecard is designed to offer you a baseline categorization of where you would place your abilities usage and reasons as to why. Your abilities should have listed in your abilities notecard what stats it uses. Spiritual pressure: Spiritual pressure is based on all of your stats combined. NOT the Reiatsu stat. This spiritual pressure can crush your enemy, making it hard for them to breathe. You would require about double the spiritual pressure to seriously hinder your targets movements. Special use of spiritual pressure is controlled by Con, It affects things such as inflicting fear, or even to bolster moral. You would require about equal the con as the other person’s entire spiritual pressure to disable or fear them. Stats ████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████ Agility, Agi Ability is the speed at which your character can move, or physically react. It governs things such as: How fast you are How well you can use things like shunpo, or sonido. How fast you are with Melee weapons. Examples of things that require high Agi to be affective: Zanjutsu Punching Kicking Dodging Flash Step Example of High Agi: Soifon jumps backwards, dodging the rolling boulder before it falls down the hole. Example of low Agi: Soifon jumps backward, however she is too slow, and the builder crushes her into the ground. ████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████ Control, Con Con is the perception and complexity stat, it governs: How well you can detect other beings or spiritual essence, such as bombs, attacks or the person. How well you can hide and place bombs and traps in general. How well you can hide yourself from others How complex an attack you can muster is. How quickly you cast something that is complex. Examples of things that require high Con due to complexity: Kido Kaido Anything that chases your opponent. Anything that you summon or control like a puppet. Anything that surrounds you and moves to protect you. Example of High Con: Byakuya spins his hands around, bringing in the millions of tiny blades between him and the getsuga tensho. The tiny blades cut into the getsuga repeatedly and with great speed, ripping apart the getsuga until it's threat was no more. Example of low Con: Byakuya spins his hands around, summoning millions of tiny little blades to defend himself. Unable to CONtrol that many blades, many spin off, cutting into his arms like a cheese grater. The Getsuga tears through what it can of the tiny blades, hitting Byakuya sending him back a great distance, burning the right side of his body. Notes: It is worth noting that even though Komamura summons a giant being, he takes damage when the being does, and he does not consciously move the being, it moves when he does. Because of these factors the beings physical strength defence and agility can be based on str def and agi. If the player does not take damage when the summon is hurt, and controls the summon via hand movements, commands or thought, It will be based on Rei and Con. Rei controls the power of the being, while Con controls how it may move. Con does not control the amount of power an ability has, simply how well it can be used. ████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████ Strength, STR Strength is the pure physical power your character has. It governs things such as: How much force is behind your sword swing How much force is behind any physical attacks you use towards the enemy. Examples of things that require high Str to be affective: Zanjutsu Punching Kicking Throwing things aside Point blank abilities Example of High Str: Chad punches the wall, the wall is blasted away with brute force. Example of low Str: Chad punches the wall, and accomplishes nothing but a strained wrist. ████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████ Reiatsu/Reishi, Rei Rei is the power and energy stat for spiritual based attacks, it governs: How much power you can place into spiritual based attacks. Examples of things that require high Rei to be affective: Kido Cero Ginto Anything like Getsuga, or simple projectile attacks. Example of High Rei: Ichigo stares at his enemy, raising his sword, he calls out “Getsuga Tensho!” before a blast of energy shoots out at his opponent. Unable to protect against the sheer power of the Getsuga, Byakuya gets pushed back, getting wounded down his entire left side. Example of low Rei: Ichigo stares at his enemy, raising his sword, he calls out “Getsuga Tensho!” before a blast of energy shoots out at his opponent. Grimjaww lets out a cackle, before pointing towards Ichigo. “Cero” he stats, before the cero rips through the getsuga, pushing Ichigo back, and wounding him. Notes: Reiatsu does not contribute to things like brute power, punching, speed or kicking. Reiatsu is used for projectile, summon, or unique abilities outside of the body. It is not to be confused with your overall spiritual pressure and power. ████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████ Defense, Def Defense is the ability to survive, block, or deflect an attack. It governs things such as: How many hits you can take before being rendered unconscious or dead. How effective a physical shield or weapon can defend you. How well armor or any abilities like armor can defend you. Examples of things that require high Def to be affective: Heirro Blut Example of High Def: Chad gets punched in the stomach, He looks down with a solemn face, and goes to grab the attacker. Example of low Def: Chad gets punched in the stomach, he kneels over and throws up on the ground, severely hurt, and wounded from the attack.